Plaza Events
Plaza Events are events that occur every few minutes in the Plaza. These can range from small minigames to treasure or characters appearing in a specific part of the plaza. Seasonal or Holiday updates also come out that add exclusive events and change the appearance of the Plaza. Minigames always start at the Event Arena, located behind the tower lobby. The amount of points you earn during a minigame will be awarded to you as Units when the minigame is over, or when you leave the arena. Some minigames will have teleporters leading another arena, instead of taking place on the pad itself. View Halloween's Plaza Events here. View Winter Holidays' Plaza Events here. Year Round Plaza Events These plaza events occur all year round. Treasure From Sea= Every 30 minutes, 11 treasures only obtainable by you will appear at the plaza's beaches. To dig up the treasure, you'll need a metal detector sold at The Stray, located in the lighthouse near the boardwalk. Treasure will only appear on the beaches to the left and right of the pool behind the tower. |-| Balloon Shoot= Balloon Shoot is a minigame where balloons fly in the air above the minigame pad. Everyone participating in the event is given a crossbow with a scope to get rid of the balloons. Getting combos will net you up to 50 points per balloon shot. Golden balloons will occasionally appear that will give you 90 points when hit. |-| Target Practice= Target Practice is a minigame where everyone participating is given a revolver and has to shoot at targets before they disappear. You'll get more points per target shot if you get combos, and rainbow targets will occasionally appear that give you 150 points when shot. |-| Fruit Frenzy= Fruit Frenzy is a minigame where floating fruit appear at the minigame pad, and you have to jump to them to get points. Jump height is increased in this game, and pressing right click mid-air will launch you in the direction you're facing, allowing you to aim up your shot for combos. |-| Snowball Battle= Snowball Battle is a game where everyone is given a snowball launcher to kill each other with. It takes 2 hits to kill somebody, with 250 points awarded per hit. This minigame takes place in a snowy arena surrounded with rocks and trees, instead of the minigame pad. Snowball Battle is currently disabled. |-| Plane Wars= Plane Wars is a game where everyone pilots a plane and shoots at each other to get the most possible points. Your plane only has a few hit points, and shooting other planes will give you 250 points per hit. Plane Wars takes place in the same snowy arena as Snowball Battle. |-| Chainsaw Deathmatch= Chainsaw Deathmatch is a game where everyone is given a chainsaw to kill each other with. You're awarded with 25 points per hit, and everyone can take a select amount of hits before dying and needing to respawn. Rather than occuring on the minigame pad, Chainsaw Battle occurs in an underground arena called the Death Arena. Parts of the floor may sometimes fall to reveal a pit of acid, or rise to create small barriers or large walls. |-| Booze Bash= Booze Bash is a reskin of Fruit Frenzy where all of the fruit is replaced with alcohol and you progressively get more drunk as you collect more beer. Upcoming Events These events are coming soon, and will most likely be year-round. |-| RC Racing= RC Racing is a game where you drive around in an RC car and race others to the finish line. |-| Boat Battle= Boat Battle is a game where you pilot a boat and have to sink other players' ships before they sink yours. |-| Wheel of Death= Wheel of Death is a game like Warioware, where a wheel spins and chooses random games for you to play. Holiday Updates These events are for holidays such as Easter. Easter Event Easter Events start every April. Easter Event Additions * 2 Easter-themed Plaza events will occur. * An Easter-themed character will enter the plaza sometimes. (coming soon) * New Easter items are added, along with another chance to get items from previous years. Easter Plaza Events Easter Egg Hunt= Every 30 minutes, 31 Easter eggs will appear around the Plaza. Pressing E on them gives you a random item. No one can steal your eggs. |-| Easter Egg Fall= In Easter Egg Fall, Easter eggs fall from the sky and you have to catch them for points. Each egg gives 10 points, and you get 10 more points per egg depending on how big your combo is, for a total of 60 points per egg. Gold eggs also sometimes appear that give 160 points. Easter Exclusive Items * Bunny Ears * Rabbit Plush Special * Throwable Eggs * Basket * Bunny Catsack Seasonal Events These events are for seasons like Fall and Summer. ________________________________________ Summer Event Summer Events start every June/July and end by Fall. Summer Event Additions * A new plaza event will happen occasionally. * New Summer items will be added. Summer Plaza Events A list of all Summer plaza events. Summer Character Visit= Every so often, a character will visit a random location in the plaza. when talking to them, they'll give you a free item. You can get up to 3 items before the character leaves. ________________________________________ Autumn Events Autumn Events start every November. Trees are more colorful and leaves pile up on the floor at this time. Autumn Plaza Events Food Frenzy= Food Frenzy is a reskin of Fruit Frenzy, except with other foods, such as cookies or turkey. Category:Plaza